


kissing and kissing and kissing

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is an impulse. Until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing and kissing and kissing

Kissing Amy is an impulse. It's a split second decision, the only way they can keep their cover, but when Amy's arms flail around him and her lips don't react immediately, it feels like a mistake. There are suddenly a thousand other ways Jake could've played off their presence that didn't involve him getting fired for sexually assaulting his colleague. It feels like a lifetime – in his mind, he's already homeless and destitute and sleeping in doorways after Gina kicked him out of his apartment and he can't find another job because of the whole 'fired from the NYPD for sexual misconduct' thing on his record – but then Amy's kissing back. Her hands settle; she's playing along. And for a moment they're not Johnny and Dora, for a moment there's no mission, no criminal to catch: for a moment they're Jake and Amy and it all fits. Everything makes sense.

Kissing Jake is an impulse. It's a split second decision, the only way they can keep their cover. Amy's thinking more about keeping one eye on the buyer and one hand on her gun than what her lips are doing and it feels sloppier than before, less measured and more desperate. Perhaps it's just because she's the one doing the kissing this time, she's the one making the pounce and feeling the stunned seconds before Jake reacts as hours, days. And the moment they fall into a rhythm is the same one they break apart, because they are police colleagues and they have a job to do, twisting stomach and beating heart be damned.

Kissing in the evidence lockup isn't an impulse. It's not because they need to keep their cover or make an arrest. It's mutual and there's no awkward flailing and fumbling. Kissing in the evidence lockup is _yes_ and _thank you_. It's _we did it_ and _we don't know the future_. It's the tight, hot ball of steel that's been nestled inside Amy's chest since the night Jake went undercover finally exploding, spreading heat through her veins and warming her to her toes. It's a promise of something ineffable; a change in the weather, a shift in a star, a beacon at sea. It's not a pretense this time. It never really was.


End file.
